The present disclosure generally relates to an audio system in a headset, and specifically relates to ear-plug assemblies in hear-through audio systems.
Headsets often include features such as audio systems to provide audio content to users of the headsets. Conventionally, a user of the headset wears headphones to receive, or otherwise experience, computer generated sounds. However, wearing headphones suppresses sound from the real-world environment, which may expose the user to unexpected danger and also unintentionally isolate the user from the environment.